


Oneshot - One and the same

by kalexdreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Are Alex and Supergirl a thing?, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Maggie/jealous
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalexdreamer/pseuds/kalexdreamer
Summary: Supergirl volta da outra Terra e encontra uma cena inusitada no apartamento de Alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heey guys! This is my first fic, hope you enjoy it <3

Alex sabia. 

Sabia o quanto era sortuda por ter uma família que lhe apoiava em todos os momentos, embora seu pai ainda estivesse sendo preso por Cadmus. Então, ela sabia quando acordou naquela manhã no sofá, sentindo um peso por cima dela, que tudo daria certo pois sua mãe e irmã estavam lá pra ela.

Ela se virou e deu de cara com o motivo de suas lágrimas e sorrisos nas últimas semanas: Maggie Sawyer. Sorrindo, ela se lembrou da noite passada, quando a policial tinha vindo a sua casa e finalmente tinha lhe deixado saber que gostava dela também. Meu Deus, ela gosta de mim também. 

Agora, observando a respiração tranquila de Sawyer sobre ela, ela só tinha certeza de uma coisa. Ela precisava contar a Kara, urgente. Porque parecia que contar a sua irmã faria parecer tudo real, ela precisava ter certeza de que tudo aquilo não era um sonho. Então, num piscar de olhos, como se as fadas tivessem atendido seu pedido, uma Kara devidamente vestida com o uniforme de Supergirl adentrou pela janela do seu apartamento. 

Claro que não precisou de mais 2 segundos para a boca de sua irmã se abrir em um pequeno ‘O’. 

\- Oh meu Deus, Alex! – disse uma Kara histérica.

Alex só não contava que ela quase gritasse isso, fazendo com que Maggie se virasse pra outro lado, para após um momento, continuar a dormir.

\- Kar...Supergirl, o que está acontecendo? – falou Alex com a maior cara de anjo (e preocupação?) que conseguiu reunir.

\- Eu que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta, nós definitivamente precisamos ter uma conversa.

E foi escutando essa resposta que Alex soube que sua quase namorada estaria em maus lençóis, já que a menina de Krypton era tipo, muito superprotetora. 

\- Prometo que vou explicar isso mais tarde. – falou Alex, de repente, se lembrando do fato que sua irmã estava desaparecida há mais de 2 dias.

\- Agora, você pode, por favor, me explicar o porquê de você ter viajado para outro mundo sem deixar ao menos um bilhete? – disse Alex com uma voz baixa, que dava indícios de choro. Caramba, a pessoa mais importante de sua vida tinha desaparecido. O que supostamente ela deveria fazer?

\- Alex, escute... – começou Kara com uma voz extremamente culpada

\- Nada de conversa, poxa! Como você acha que eu me senti, sem ter ideia do lugar onde a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo, estava? Eu me senti quebrada.

Kara, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, comprovou o que sua irmã estava falando dando uma olhada no apartamento, que agora estava sujo e com garrafas de vodka sobre a mesa. Então, subitamente se dando conta que tinha feito merda, deu dois passos e abraçou Alex com o máximo de força que ela conseguia suportar.

\- Alex, eu sinto tanto. Barry e Cisco vieram pedir minha ajuda numa batalha que estava ocorrendo na terra deles, e você sabe como eu sou, não consigo negar nada. E era urgente, então tive que ir imediatamente. – falou Kara com a cabeça deitada no ombro da agente Danvers 

– Juro que teria te avisado se houvesse tempo! Me desculpa, por favor. Desculpa. 

Alex, que certamente não conseguia ficar com raiva de sua irmãzinha por muito tempo, logo apertou o abraço.

\- Claro que eu desculpo, brat. Só não faça mais isso, porque não tenho certeza se meu coração aguentaria. – falou ela já rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim, sim. Mas o que te trouxe aqui tão cedo, além da procura pela minha adorável presença?

Kara corou e olhou para o lado.

\- Na verdade, foi só por isso que eu vim mesmo. – falou ela dando um sorriso sem graça

Alex se aproximou.

\- Oh Deus, a fofura está impregnada em você, garota de aço. – falou ela apertando as bochechas de Supergirl.

\- Okay, pare! Preciso ir para o trabalho, antes que aquele velho sinta minha falta. – falou Kara se dirigindo até a janela.

\- Amo você, Alex.

\- Amo você também, dummy.

Então, Supergirl saiu sobrevoando pela problemática National City. Tudo estava bem.

Não por muito, óbvio:

\- Danvers, não sabia que sua casa era tão frequentada logo pela manhã. – falou detetive Sawyer.

Alex se virou, se deparando com um sorriso estranho vindo de Maggie.

\- Eeer, sim. Supergirl e eu somos... amigas. – hesitou sabendo que tinha que pedir permissão a Kara antes de contar eu segredo.

\- Eu vi. Amigas muito carinhosas pelo visto.

Alex corou.

\- Espera, o quê exatamente você escutou? – disse Alex franzindo o cenho.

\- O suficiente para duvidar se realmente sou a pessoa certa para você – falou ela.

Alex abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, estaria Maggie Sawyer com ciúmes dela?

\- O quê? Não, não, não! Você confundiu as coisas, Ka...Supergirl é minha melhor amiga.

\- Eu vejo - a policial falou desconfiado

\- Hã, okay. Vou preparar nosso café da manhã. – falou Alex

\- Não, Danvers. Não se preocupe, eu como na delegacia. Já estou atrasada. – falou ela caminhando em direção a porta.

Mas, espera...

\- Sawyer, você não está esquecendo nada? 

Maggie parou e se virou.

\- Não, o quê? Oooh, okay Danvers. – falou ela se aproximando e dando um selinho em Alex. 

\- Ok, agora sim.

Maggie sorri e dá um beijo (covinhas ^-^) na bochecha de Alex.

\- Essa garota vai ser a minha morte – fala Alex suspirando vendo a porta bater logo depois que a detetive deixa a casa.

\------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------  
Alex caminha pelo DEO em busca de algum caso que realmente vai a fazer parar de pensar em Maggie um minuto. Até que ela vê Winn.

\- Winn, me diga que você tem uma coisa boa para mim, por favor. – fala Alex implorando

\- Sorry Alex, mas hoje está tão calmo que nem parece que realmente vivemos em National City. – fala o nerd

Alex pensa em continuar sua “ronda”, mas é interrompida por um alarme vermelho soando.

\- Supergirl parece estar com problemas. – fala Vasquez olhando para Alex e Hank, que tinha acabado de aparecer. 

O coração de Alex parece que vai sair da boca, porque é sua irmãzinha que está lá fora.

\- Quero um equipe agora para fazer o backup de Supergirl - fala Alex com a intenção de chutar a bunda de quem estivesse machucando sua menina.

\-------------------------------------------X----------------------------------------  
Logo que Alex chega, ela vê Supergirl caída no centro da cidade, perto da CATCO. 

\- FBI, todo mundo. Para trás, aqui é o FBI – fala Alex mostrando seu crachá modificado.

Então, ela corre em direção a Kara.

\- Oh meu Deus, Supergirl! O que aconteceu? – fala Alex com os olhos cheios de preocupação

\- Eu acho que foi Cadmus, mas não sei por que eles fugiram. – fala Kara com com um semblante confuso.

\- Covardes – fala Alex baixinho. Cadmus já tinha seu pai, eles não podem querer também sua irmã.

\- Mas você está bem? – pergunta Alex

\- Nada que as células solares do DEO não possam consertar – fala Kara com um sorriso fraco.

O que Alex não se dá conta é de uma policial encarando as duas meninas com uma cara triste.

 

Logo que elas chegam no DEO e Kara já tem se recuperado, Alex conta pra ela o que aconteceu hoje de manhã em seu apartamento depois de Supergirl ir embora.

\- Oh meu Deus, Alex! Não acredito que Maggie está com ciúmes de você! – fala Kara pulando de alegria – O que me lembra também que hoje à noite você tem que estar lá em casa sem falta, para me contar tudo. Tudo mesmo.

Alex está em choque, mas ainda sim feliz. Como assim Maggie estava com ciúme dela com sua irmã? (claro que ela ainda não sabia que Kara era sua irmã adotiva, mas ainda assim)

\- Ciúmes? Maggie? O quê?

\- Claro que sim, Alex. Ela está totalmente enciumada! – fala Kara

\- Mas Kara, você é minha pessoa. Minha irmã. – fala Alex

\- Eu sei Alex e você é a minha pessoa também, mas ela não sabe disso. Você tem que contar a ela.

\- Posso? Digo, é seu segredo. Eu iria entender se você me pedisse para não contar.

\- Cale a boca, sério. Você acha que eu iria privar a felicidade da minha irmã mais velha por causa disso? – Kara fala sorrindo, para depois abraçar sua irmã.  
Sim, Alex realmente tinha sorte dos pais de Kara terem decidido mandar ela para a Terra.

\----------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------  
A agente Danvers bateu a porta do bar dos aliens, como ela carinhosamente tinha chamado. Ela tinha vindo aqui para esclarecer as coisas com Maggie, que ela tinha certeza que estava aqui. 

Logo quando entrou, ela viu que estava certa. A policial Sawyer estava jogando sinuca, como sempre.

\- Sawyer, por que não me mandou mensagens hoje? – fala Alex se aproximando.

\- Não, você já estava ocupada demais hoje com as coisas todas que aconteceram.

\- Ah, então você viu? Nossa, foi realmente pesado.

\- Sim, eu estava lá quando você carregou Supergirl para o carro. – falou ela olhando fixamente para a sinuca.

\- Ok Maggie, olhe para mim. Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. – falou Alex virando o rosto de Maggie.

\- Ok Danvers, você pode poupar seu tempo. Já sei o que vai dizer e entendo, de verdade, é Supergirl. Todo mundo tem uma queda por ela. Sério, vou enten...- Maggie é interrompida com um beijo intenso de Alex

Elas se afastam, depois de um tempo.

\- Ok, você já estava falando merda. Não era isso que eu ia falar. – fala Alex ofegando

\- Com certeza, você pode calar minha boca assim quantas vezes você quiser – fala Maggie no mesmo estado

Alex ri.

\- Ok, é o seguinte: a razão pela qual eu morro de preocupação quando Supergirl está em perigo, é que eu a amo. Mas não pelo motivo que você está pensando! Ela é a minha irmã.

Então, uma Maggie atônita fica parada olhando para Alex.

\- Espera, Kara é Supergirl?

\- Exatamente, e você não pode falar isso para ninguém.

\- Meu Deus, eu me sinto tão estúpida no momento. Caramba, ela é sua irmã.

\- Okay dummy, eu perdoo a sua lerdeza. Não se preocupe – fala Alex puxando Maggie para um beijo.

\- Admito que gostei de ver o lado ciumento da detetive Sawyer.

\- Ah, cala a boca. - fala Sawyer mostrando suas adoráveis covinhas.

\-----------------------------------------X------------------------------------------  
Kara abriu a porta para Alex no momento certo, as maravilhas de ter visão raio-x.

\- Bem vinda a Danvers sisters night – fala Kara pegando os refrigerantes que Alex trazia.

\- Oh meu Deus, odeio quando você faz isso. Ainda me assunto às vezes, sabia? – fala Alex

\- Culpada – diz Kara

Depois de tudo arrumado, Alex se senta no sofá e puxa Kara para seu colo, que logo se aconchega. Kara olhou para cima com um olhar desconfiado e pergunta:

\- Certo, agora você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu para você estar com esse sorriso besta na cara.

Então, Alex soube que ela tinha a melhor irmã do universo.


End file.
